Seeing You Again
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Nothing is static. After all this time seeing you again I lose you all the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- There's no reason to be fair. It doesn't matter if you're not there.

Warning this chapter contain blood and gore and in later chapter incest.

Arya stood at the doorway before his room the moon on her face. _He's leaving tomorrow and I have to see him one last time._ Without any more thought she pushed the door open and found her brother laying on his bed deep in his covers.

"Jon." she whispered. He turned over on his bed finding his little sister in the room standing in the dark ness nothing and no one else.

"Arya. It's late, you shouldn't be out about." He told his little sister as he sat up as he too wasn't sleeping. She only smiled.

"I know. I wanted to see you one last time before you leave." she responded as she stepped forward in the room, he smiled as affection filled.

"Come here." he said as threw the blanket over and dangled his legs off the bed as, she sat on the bed beside him twiddling her thumbs. Jon sensed his sister's gloom as the entire day she wasn't being herself.

"Kings landing will be filled with bards and adventures. It's a city so large, the largest city. More than any there is to offer here." he stated with a half smile to his sister as she didn't respond, it all meant nothing to her.

"You won't be there." She responded looking up at her brother a frown on her face.

"You don't need your big brother. You have father."

"That's not what I mean. I won't have my best friend." She stated as the thought of not having her brother the friend she always confined in, on the best and worst days.

"You'll make plenty of friends." He sated with a. She didn't respond as she bit her lip.

"Arya." He asked, and she didn't say anything.

"One day you will rule over lands and happily live. And one day I will come and visit and again will run and heed for adventure." He stated. Before he knew it her arms around him clutching around him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her not wanting to ever let go.

"I don't want you to leave. I want my best friend." She stated.

"Arya I've made my mind." He stated. She knew it to be true ever since uncle Benjen of the watch Jon seldom did speak of it himself. With her arms clutching him tightly she never wanted to leave she wanted to stay in Winterfell with her brother.

"You don't want to upset father and your mother." She nodded and jumped on her feet.

"You promise you will come and visit me." She asked.

"Always." He said without thought and she couldn't help herself and rushed to him wrapping her arms around him

Several years later and a death-

Nothing in castle black made a sound not a rat or a man, unusually silent. For a day castle black had been silent as quiet for a time, since the death of the commander. As the night sank deeper was about to be filled with the blood of traitors men who gutted there own commander. Yet all of this unknown to them. Bowen marsh opened his door to his chamber as he stumbled toward the table as wick helped him up. Uttering nonsense as he had been drinking more and more. Ever since he killed his lord Bowen drank himself to a stupor. death unable to live himself. He drank like his life depended on it, as bottle's were becoming bone dry. They sat down together at the small table each on a small stroll, sitting diagonal to each other. His back to the door as sat to his as grabbed the bottle and poured it his glass. Ever since they killed Jon, wick noticed Bowen lack of sleep and weakness as he had rarely done anything but drink.

"It had to be done." He told the lord steward, Bowen ignored him as he had done every day.

"We have brought down the watch." Bowen said as he rubbed his forehead with his large hand.

"Bullshit." He stated. "Talk all you want. Your blade entered him the same as us." Wick stated as he drank himself.

"And I regret it. He might have different notions than me, yet he still was our commander." Bowen said as swigged another cup of ale. He knew right now that the small group of men were with the dead commander as well as Ser Davos all held up in a stuffy room. He didn't know what they hoped to achieve, expect their own death. And the girl, since his death she had disappeared the same as she had appeared weeks ago. As did the others he had never met. As he was deep in thought wick glanced over to his lord steward seeing as tear's run down his cheek. Wick could hardly believe what he saw.

"You're to soft. I'm glad he's dead. Fuck em. He would drove the watch. Drove the watch down under the fucking ground. You saw him in love with those killers." Wick Declared. Maybe he was right. Only when he saw the wildlings through the wall they were far from monsters as the watch always spoke, but men same as him women and kids with pain on their face.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." As he downed the drink the alcohol burning his throat all the stillness was broken the sudden sound of a dagger entering flesh was heard. Bowen eyes departed nothing to looking beside him to see a dagger protrude from wick's skull, blood running down his face as his head was cold and without life, his eyes lazy. Bowen marsh was at a loss for thought, dumfounded as he stared his fingers grasping his alcohol as wick's body went limp falling forward smashing against the table with a resounding thud blood covering the table as it squirted from his head and mouth open lazy, creating a pool on the table. In his panic, he put two and two together someone threw the dagger. Reacting to slow his body turned to catch a glimpse of the girl before a tight rope was brought over his head, wrapped around his throat, he only had the chance to let out a quick yell before it was pulled tight cutting into his skin and cutting off oxygen. Within a second they already dug it deep into his neck chaffing his skin his the sounds of their grunts as they pulled with all their strength, Bowen desperately flailing his arms back trying to grasp her with no. The only sounds chocking from marsh and the grunts of the girl became louder as she pulled throwing back. The rope digging deep, tight every time he tried to fight they pulled tighter and he couldn't breath. His arms flailing as his arms reached up trying to pull the rope from his neck. His body tensed as sweat ran down his forehead his heart thumping so quick he could hardly think.

Running out of options he threw his body from the chair his body falling, the ground rushing up to meet him with a thud against the floor, his face smacking the wood. The girl stayed with him her knees digging in his back as he heard her grunt louder pulling desperately at his neck. The rope cutting deeper into the soft skin beneath his chin. His face turning into a sicking color as they grunted the rope digging into his neck, he saw nothing but red filling his sight as the room became a blur, as his chocking went. His heart best once beating now slowing in tempo. Until he finally lost sight his body falling limp. The limp man laid on the ground as Arya took a breather and let go standing up grabbing the dagger and pulling it from wick's head, blood spurting out of his head and on her chest. She paid the two no mind and left as she had more names to cross off her list.

In Othell Yarwyck first builder's chamber-

Arya stood in the small chamber the moon shined in through a window giving the light she needed as she saw the head builder in his bed. Deep in sleep he laid in his bed beside the window unaware to the girl in his room. Arya moved as a snake, not causing a peep reaching the bed, and sat beside him on the bed a dagger in her right hand and a pillow in her left. She leaned forward and slapped him gently on the cheek to wake him. His eyes slowly open blinking several times, to find the girl above him the moon illumined the smile on her face. Immanently he knew as his eyes grew wide as he was about to scream for the smallest sec his lungs clenched as the scream filled the air then a pillow stuffed over his face stuffing his face, muffling his scream. Arya grabbed her dagger and without a moment drove down with hatred and might into his face, the sound of flesh cutting as blood covered the pillow shooting up out in every direction on her body. As in a swift moment she wrenched it free then she drove the dagger back down tremors shooting up her arm as every cut was filled with hate as she saw image of her brother dead. She didn't stop she never wanted to stop, the dagger cutting into a now lifeless body his face becoming more mangled with every thrust of her dagger. The pillow was no longer white yet red. With one final stab to what was once a forehead she finally stopped. Leaning back she took another deep breath as she basked in her hate. She pulled the pillow seeing the mangle face bringing the smile to her face.

More men would die this night all traitors and all would find a girl before their eyes before they died no where, they would have nightmares about.

The night was cold as the wind picked up with a hollow howl from the wall as the moon deepened as it shined down on the castle black. The courtyard was a ghost town, as silent it was since the death of the lord commander. The torches lit the darkness, not only darkness covered the castle but blood spilled in the night. Arya stark stood in the snow her rapid breathing was seen in the cold night as blood was splattered against her face as it ran down her body, in her hair sticky and cold as in her hand her dagger was covered with blood from the hilt of the. With one last name, she went in the snow and in no time she found the trail of blood leading up the stairs and she fallowed. The trail was her next name she knew the man was scarred which was what she wanted. For the world to turn to dark for as long she could savor. For him to feel pain to feel the world turn to darkness like hers. Arya was darkness nothing. The trail lead further into the castle down the dark hallways, the blood smothered against the wood still red and fresh from her recent slash. As she traveled closer she heard the noise, that sweet tune of groaning pain coming from a room close by. Slowly she fallowed the blood taking time to savor the music of death. Coming to the door she opened it softly to find him on the floor against the back wall his breathing quick and course. The cause a large gash covered his stomach from side to blood running down to his legs, the warmth covering him as warm blood trickled down his mouth, coughing up more blood. The man Ser Allsiter throne she wanted to die.

Ser Allister slowly looked up seeing Arya stark standing there with his blood running down her the torches from the hall giving her a glow. The girl he knew, he saw with her brother always laughing together and knew what she was here for. On instinct he pulled a knife from his sheath the sharp blade pointed to Arya it wasn't enough but what he had.

"That what help you now." Arya spoke gently as she stepped forward no tone in her hollow voice. Ser Allister considered for a moment then threw the knife to the side of the room it rattle until it landed far from him. Without a weapon Allister smiled blood running down his smile into his beard.

"The bastards sister come to finish her job." He spat at the girl.

"You murdered him." She spoke edging closer ever so slightly.

"Aye I did, I killed him. Me and the others."

"The others are dead. I saved you for last." She said with a slight devious smile her eyes wide, this caused a frown from him as he didn't believe her.

"Head builder Othell." He asked urgently.

"Silenced no more." She responded.

"Lord Steward Bowen." He asked sitting up.

"Laying out for the crows with no face for their stomach's." Silent she took another step causing Ser Allester to sit up in pain and horror. Realizing his cowardice he shook himself from his pain.

"If I would end every time I would do the same. I am ready to die." He stated the blood covering his waist.

"No death is to easy for you." She spoke silent. _You feel pain, pain as i. I have lost my heart nothing in my chest only pain._ After so long, losing all of her family, she found her brother the man she yearned for so long to see. The boy that put a smile on her face or made her laugh, could always confide in, believed in her and after all of it the death decay the hound everyone she realized she loved him. She knew it was fuck but could care as she felt her heart thump whenever she thought of him. She loved him, yet not a sisterly way but another she knew how wrong it was and she didn't care what others thought. She still heard his voice as tears ran down her cheeks, confessing how she felt towards him, how fucked it was and that she was a killer killing just a young boy. How she scared of this no one would want her.

He only lifted her head with his finger as he pushed the tears away. And he told her he was a killer and would always love her as no one else, that she was always on his mind and never stopped believing he would see her once more.

Now Jon was gone, the man she finally reached after so much pain the man she came to love and found a life she thought a distance thought. Something that was unable to reach. A life filled with happiness and love. All snatched from the man sitting before her, blood covering him from head to toe, disgusting.

"Go on and be done with it. Kill me." He urged with horror In his tone.

"Death is to easy." She repeated. "You feel pain that I have felt." She said. Ser Allister eyes grew realizing what she meant. Arya slowly closed the door with a dagger that would be covered with additional blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- The task across the sea

Authors note- out of order on purpose. I can switch it later if it's dumb.

Braavos was always filled with laughter, songs sung as merchants sold their many goods up the various water ways. The life of the city filling the air with it's many spices and voices. In one of the countless taverns a deserter dressed in all black sat on a stool. The young man sat before the bar. As the day went he seemed inclined not to care as he remained having his fill, drinking since the sun rose and whoring as well. Young Dareon sat, a glass of ale in his hand, a man once of the night's watch set to recruit others for the wall. Now a man marked for death. And all of this because of the lord commander and Sam the slayer. _The young fuck._ He thought. Dareon had been in Braavos for weeks since Sam tried to bring him back with him. ack for the journey south. Only he had no plans to go with the watch and waste his life as a crow. He planned to live his life here. As he sat he was tired of sitting in silence Dareon was not a humble man and always wanted his voice heard. He stood gazing over the many customers believing they all needed to hear his story.

"Hear me my fellow men. Listen to the best of all. I once was called the best with a fiddle in all seven kingdoms. Everyone knew me. All seven kingdoms came to see me. Just to have a taste of my talent." Dareon bellowed to anyone who would listen which was no one as some grunted.

"Shut up." One of the many sailors stated tired of the deserters chant. Dareon dismissed him like he did all the time. Everyone day he wouldn't shut up.

"All of the women wanted me. All I had to do was strum my fiddle and I had a woman any day, every day." His gripped tightened on his drink as his lips began to quiver with anger, his face red. "But all was because of Jon snow. So I raise my cup to the lord commander. Fuck the lord commander of the nights watch. Fuck the nights watch." He yelled as he downed the ale in one go, burning his throat.

"I said shut up." The sailor answered Dareon again tired of this talk. The rest paid no mind all paying to their conversations or drinking to themselves not paying attention to a drunk. All expect for one man in the corner of the room. A hood clouded his face and shrouded in dark. A beggar they called the starved man, always silent and never seen always stuck in the shadow. No one ever spoke to him and he never spoke the same. With open ears the man listened closely to the young detester as he drank from a glass.

Daren took another swig of his drink stumbling back to the bar. A singer he once was. No longer, he could never head back to the world of Westeros or be killed for his crimes.

"another drink." He sated desperate for alcohol. The large barrel chested bartender leaned over the bar as he was fed up with this man running his mouth every damn day.

"If you don't keep that mouth shut, you're out in the alley." The bar tender barfed. Dareon with a short temper looked up at the man his blood shot eyes narrowed with madness. Dareon pulled a knife the sound of the blade scraping steel, pointing towards the bartender trying to climb up the bar. Before he had the chance to reach his target however men from behind grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him away stumbling back.

"Get off!" he yelled. The men overpowered him.

"Throw him out." The bartender yelled. The men staggered trying to hold him. Dareon fought throwing his body every way.

"Come on son no worth fighting." One of the many said. As they held him a large man from one of the many galley came to him standing before all of them. The bald man raised his arm and punched him in the head his fist colliding against his forehead. Dareon lost sight causing him to go limp as they dragged him through the tavern out the door and tossed him in the dirt of the alleyway.

Collapsing on the ground with a thud Dareon landed in shit, the smell was repulsive. The men laughed as they dissolved back in the tavern leaving the crow alone. Dareon felt dazed as he struggled to stand on his knee. face ached beyond belief as shit now covered his face. _Fuck the watch. Fuck the Jon snow._ He repeated to himself. He hated the lord more than anything, more than Sam the slayer. More than Grenn or Pyp more than anyone at the watch. Before he had the chance to stand he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Looking up he found the hooded figure from the tavern standing there nothing spoken.

Down the alley Dareon stumbled with dirt and shit covering the side of his face. His clothes smelled of shit as did he, not having a proper wash In days. The alleys moved every which way as he blinked trying to keep straight. Until he finally came to see it. The house of white and black looming over everything. The hooded man told him he would find what he seek here. He knew little yet the man told him to pray the name and what he wished would.

Slowly pushing the door the darkness filled his eyes as the smell of candles filled his nostrils. He deeper the sounds of the world seemed to disappear and fade in this house finding no one in the darkness only the many stateues to one of the many gods. told to pray the name and that was all. Feeling cold he pressed on and knee. He couldn't care less what one and decided the warrior for guidance. On his knees he looked over finding no one and whispered, not truly understanding chose to whisper.

"Jon snow." He repeated in a hushed tone. "Jon snow." In a matter of a moment out of thin air a man was beside him his fingers gently against his chin lifting his head. Dareon looked in the eyes in the man and found no soul.

"What name do you speak child?" the kindly man asked his voice gentle.

"Jon snow lord commander of the night watch. I want him dead." The man nodded.

"Drink my child and go." The man spoke placing his hand aginst his back and pointing to the large pool of liquid. Dareon looked at him.

"Will you kill him?" he asked.

"A child does not ask questions. A man leaves." The kindly man spoke as he turned and dismissed Dareon as if never meeting the deserter. The kindly man knew what he must do.

Deep under the many floors Arya sweep the floor. For hours she kept at it finding the silence almost maddening as every few hours someone went by with nothing spoken. As she kept to her routine the silence was finally broken.

"Child. The kindly man spoke as he had stand with being noticed. Turning to the voice there she found him standing. I have a task for you." He spoke softly. She set down the broom and followed glad to do anything other than sweep the floors. To the hall with the many faces they went. Inside she followed deeper.

"You can prove to be someone else. Now be no one. Once done this task you will prove you are no one." Further they went and Arya never asked a question. "Across the sea in the north there is a man."

"Who?" For once the kindly man smiled. Arya watched as his disconcert smile seemed to beam.

"Jon snow." Was the name spoken.


End file.
